


Gift Exchange

by ficklepickle



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklepickle/pseuds/ficklepickle
Summary: Harley and Deadshot exchange gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elareine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/Yu0VzRZ)


End file.
